


Enter The Apocalypse

by TotallySamanthaToBe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Avengers AU, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Late 1800s Marvel, Marvel 616 References, Peaceful Sentinels (X-Men), Vibranium (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallySamanthaToBe/pseuds/TotallySamanthaToBe
Summary: The year is 1886, and America sits at the pinnacle of steam technology, until a quickly growing weather anomaly overseas and the sudden discovery of physically superior beings known as “Mutants” threaten to bring everything to a cold, hard end.Can Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers, cope with these new “Mutants” as they try to repel what may be the Earth’s biggest threat yet? Enter The Apocalypse.





	Enter The Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine irl (ChristopherIAmToBe) gave me a ton of help and encouragement for this fan fic idea. He has some great fan fics so feel free to check out his stuff! Anyway, enjoy! :D

At first it was just a few stories in the tabloids, then full articles were published, and then, one fateful day, they made the headlines. 

 

A Mutant going by the name of Magneto saved the lives of several workmen by disabling a rogue Steam Sentinel (a massive  
automaton used for heavy labour). 

 

Though the act itself was heroic, the fact that a super powered being could be just about anyone spread fear across the nation.

 

The Avengers weren’t very much phased by the situation at first. Being well equipped with their vibranium-infused steam powered technology, they had tussled with many highly advanced beings before, and had even fought a Norse god once. 

 

But, originally, people with that kind of power were few and far between.

 

Now, there’s no telling as to how common they might become.

 

~~~~~1886~~~~~

 

_Unnamed Location In Siberia, Early Summer, 1886_

 

"It must be around here somewhere" said the bulky mutant as the younger mutant, his daughter, came up to join him on a hill of snow that overlooked the vast, empty Siberian landscape. 

 

His daughter admired the way the sun glinted off the metal patch over his left eye as he surveyed the frosted terrain.

 

The strong mutant proceeded to pull a large, rusty metal box out of his pack and swing the lid open to reveal a few switches and a small display. He then flipped the first of the switches and his daughter watched as the display flickered to life.

 

"Think we'll find it this time?" his daughter asked as he flicked the next switch and the box started vibrating. "Third time's the charm" he said, laughing, as the rusty box began beeping, declaring that it had found something.

 

"Hope, it looks like we've found our Celestial. Why it's here and not in Mongolia I have no idea, but no matter, we've found it". And with that the father and his daughter carried on with their hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! I know that was a bit short but don't worry, I'm already working on the next chapter! I would love to know if you guys liked that, what mistakes I made, and how I can improve the fan fic.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! :D
> 
> ~Samantha


End file.
